


Phone Tag

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya and Shindou play phone tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Originally posted 07-06-2006

"Hello! You've reached Shindou Hikaru. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a name and number, I'll call you back when I have time! Have a nice day!"

_Beep._

"Shindou. You are late. Again."

_Click._

+++

"You have reached Touya Akira. I apologize for not being able to take your call, but if you would please leave your name, number, and the best time to reach you, I will gladly return your call."

_Beep._

"Oi! Touya, why'd you run off for? Call me back."

_Click._

+++

"You have reached Touya Akira. I apologize for not being able to take your call, but if you would please leave your name, number, and the best time to reach you, I will gladly return your call."

_Beep._

"Damn it, Touya! We haven't finished our game yet, and Ichikawa-san is glaring at me. Where are you?"

_Click._

+++

"Hello! You've reached Shindou Hikaru. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a name and number, I'll call you back when I have time! Have a nice day!"

_Beep._

"Do not call me, Shindou."

_Click._

+++

"You have reached Touya Akira. I apologize for not being able to take your call, but if you would please leave your name, number, and the best time to reach you, I will gladly return your call."

_Beep._

"You can't be serious. Are you mad at me because I kissed you? It's your own fault. You know what that sweater does to me. And you dared me to!"

_Click._

+++

"Hello! You've reached Shindou Hikaru. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a name and number, I'll call you back when I have time! Have a nice day!"

_Beep._

"I did not dare you to kiss me, Shindou, and you cannot blame my clothing for your lack of self-control. Stop calling me."

_Click._

+++

"You have reached Touya Akira. I apologize for not being able to take your call, but if you would please leave your name, number, and the best time to reach you, I will gladly return your call."

_Beep._

"I'm not gonna stop calling you until you answer the phone, Akira. It's called phone tag. And I so can blame that sweater. Remember what happened last time you wore that sweater? I debauched you. And you dared me to shut you up. It's your own fault if you don't know what my method of shutting you up is."

_Click._

+++

"Hello! You've reached Shindou Hikaru. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a name and number, I'll call you back when I have time! Have a nice day!"

_Beep._

"You kissed me in front of the entire salon, Shindou. And my sweater is perfectly innocent. I don't even know why I'm calling you back. It's not like you're even answering your phone."

_Click._

+++

"You have reached Touya Akira. I apologize for not being able to take your call, but if you would please leave your name, number, and the best time to reach you, I will gladly return your call."

_Beep._

"Now who's not answering their phone, Akira? What's wrong with kissing you in front of them? It's not like they don't already know. Ogata-san made sure of that. Call me back. I miss you, and we need to discuss the game."

_Click._

+++

"Hello! You've reached Shindou Hikaru. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a name and number, I'll call you back when I have time! Have a nice day!"

_Beep._

"Where are you? Ichikawa-san said that you left, and you aren't answering your phone. Again."

_Click._

+++

"You have reached Touya Akira. I apologize for not being able to take your call, but if you would please leave your name, number, and the best time to reach you, I will gladly return your call."

_Beep._

"I got tired of waiting for you. I'm at home. Come over? we can discuss the game here."

_Click._

+++

"Hello! You've reached Shindou Hikaru. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a name and number, I'll call you back when I have time! Have a nice day!"

_Beep._

"Hikaru. we are never going to either of our houses to discuss games again if you insist upon molesting me every time. We'll discuss yesterday's game when we meet today before we begin a new game."

_Click._

+++

"You have reached Touya Akira. I apologize for not being able to take your call, but if you would please leave your name, number, and the best time to reach you, I will gladly return your call."

_Beep._

"You weren't complaining about me molesting you last night, Akira. Just so you know, I'm going to destroy you today. I have to wear a turtleneck because of you."

_Click._

+++

"Hello! You've reached Shindou Hikaru. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a name and number, I'll call you back when I have time! Have a nice day!"

_Beep._

"You weren't complaining when I was making the marks, Hikaru. And you're late. Again."

_Click._


End file.
